villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shy Guys
The Shy Guys are a group of creatures who are followers of Bowser and even other villains like Wart and King Boo. They always wear masks that cover their faces. They differ in color and variety. They also made a minor appearance in a Legend of Zelda game also as enemies. They are friendly to Mario and company in Mario Super Sluggers. Members Shy Guys These are the regulars of the Shy Guys. Therefore they cannot do anything. Stilt Guys These are Shy Guys but with stilts. Fly Guys These are Shy Guys but with the ability to fly using propellers on their heads. General Guy See General Guy page. Anti-Guy An extremely powerful variety of Shy Guys wearing black robes and dark masks. Chuck Guys These are Shy Guys gone tribal. They are just like Spear Guys in this matter but what seperates them apart is that these guys actually chuck the spears they are holding. Pyro Guys These appear to be normal Shy Guys. That is until they're approached. They then attempt to light themselves on fire and charge towards Mario. Fire Guys These are Shy Guys simply set on fire. Stack Guys These are Shy Guys stacked upon each other and surprising as it is this is in fact a variety of Shy Guys. Boom Guys These are Shy Guys with a bullet blaster attached to their heads. They are red in color. Spear Guys These are like Chuck Guys except they do NOT throw their spears. Boo Guys These are the ghosts of Shy Guys. The ghosts of the Mario world are called Boos which is why they are called Boo Guys and not ghost guys. These are white. Elite Boom Guys These are the more elite version of a Boom Guy. These are blue. Fat Guys These are basically fat Shy Guys. Ghoul Guys These are a more elite version of a Boo Guy. These are black. Shy Girls These are basically Shy Guys but in an opposite gender kind of way. Groove Guys These are Shy Guys who love to boogie. They tend to look like jesters. Medi Guys These are Shy Guys with medical experience. They appear in little flying vehicles that look like Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. Sky Guys These are similar to Fly Guys except these ones use balloons to keep afloat instead of a propeller Spy Guys These Shy Guys are like their names, Shy Guy spies. Barbeque Guys These Shy Guys are invincible and push torches to barbeque someone(hence their name). Glide Guys These Shy Guys normally carry a parasol with which they use to float on the wind. Greaper Ghostly Shy Guys wearing hooded robes and wielding scythes similar to that of the Grim Reaper. Jetpack Guys These are black Shy Guys with jetpacks. Jungle Guys These are like Spear Guys except they do not have feathers or a shield. Limbo Guys These Shy Guys like to play Limbo a lot as they'll use their sticks they carry to trip anyone who comes nearby. Mace Guys These are red Shy Guys who can be seen swinging a spiky mace around. Melon Guys These are Shy Guys that are taller and thinner than a regular Shy Guy that when stomped on are not defeated but instead spit out watermelon seeds in the direction they were facing when they were stomped on. Mummy Guys Even though these are toys they are like a Dry Bones in that when stomped on they are not defeated but instead fall apart and in a few moments later reassemble themselves. Phantom Guys These are toys too but are invisible until one of the Mini-Marios steps on a switch the same color as them then they turn into a block. Pirate Guys These Shy Guys used to be invincible until Yoshi's Island DS. They're basically Shy Guys dressed as pirates. Mufti Guys These are Shy Guys with flowers on their heads. In this way they sort of resemble Spy Guys. Rocket Guys These are yellow Shy Guys that are attached to rockets and are invincible too. Shy Ranger This is a camo Shy Guy that is quick to run away. Shy Squad This is a personal subdivision of General Guy's army consisting of at least 15 red Shy Guys. Woozy Guys These are Shy Guys who can flip in the air. Submarine Guys These are Shy Guys that are invincible and ride in a one-man submarine. Beezos These are Shy Guys with insect-like wings attached to them and who wield tridents. Chandeli-ho This is simply a red Shy Guy who is holding a chandelier who is seen in the Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars game. Black Shy Guys These are simply Shy Guys with black robes on. There is a single good Shy Guy that is white in color called White Shy Guy not that that has to do with anything... Mini-Shy Guys These are toy Shy Guys that appear in the Mario vs. D.K. games. Mock Ups A Mock Up is essentially a Fly Guy inside a 1-UP balloon. If these are not eaten by Yoshi quick enough the balloons will pop and the Fly Guys will fly away mockingly. Robo Shy Guy This is a robotic Shy Guy basically. Shy Aways These are red Shy Guys that look suspiciously like a Beezo. Shysters These are red Shy Guys on sword-tipped pogo sticks. Sling Shys These are light green Shy Guys that work for Valentina. They are capable of using transformation magic. Big Guy the Stilted A giant robotic Stilt Guy that appears as the fourth world boss for Yoshi's Island DS. He must be pushed in the lava by Yoshi before being ground pounded three times to defeat. Sergeant Guy A green Shy Guy that carries a silver pipe and a Magikoopa's wand on his back. Gallery Fly_Guys.jpg Chuck_guys.png Stilt_Guy.jpg Spyguy.gif ShyGuy.PNG Navigation Category:Minion Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Hostile Species Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid